Sólo una fan más
by MiyaTachi1
Summary: Siempre hemos visto la parte de la historia desde el punto de vista de ellos como ídolos, pero... ¿Y si hubiera uno desde el punto de vista de una simple fan? "-Porque yo solo soy una fan entre millón." ¡Adelante y lean esta sencilla historia sobre el amor incondicional que brindamos a aquellos que dan todo por uno! (También publicada en Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1: Maji Love 1000

"SÓLO UNA FAN MÁS - Maji love 1000%"

* * *

Solo una fan mas me describe perfectamente…

 _Solo una mas…_

Eso es lo que soy, soy una de miles de fans que adoran a aquel grupo.

Puede sonar raro pero aquel grupo me cautivo desde el primer momento en que los escuche.

En 2013, solo era una estudiante cualquiera, cumplía una rutina tan simple y ordinaria que cualquiera se cansaría en algún punto.

Mi vida no tenia sentido. Todo era gris.

En ese año hubo muchos rumores de que pronto la agencia Shining debutaría pronto a un nuevo solista en el mundo del espectáculo.

Era todo lo que oía día con día. Como si a mi me importaran esas cosas.

Muchas chicas de mi clase comentaba que incluso presentarían solicitud para entrar a la Academia Saotome, lugar donde formaban a los próximos ídolos del momento solo para conocer a las estrellas.

 _Las envidiaba._

Las envidiaba por tener algún sueño, aunque fuera algo tan simple como conocer o enamorar a la persona que admiras. Yo no tenia ningún sueño ni meta. Me regía por los estudios y por la presión familiar que me daban.

Solo quería huir de esta vida, escapar lo mas antes posible, correr con todas las fuerzas antes de que no hubiera un retorno.

 _Solo quería morir._

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Shining Saotome dio a conocer al mundo que no seria un solista quien debutaría, si no un grupo entero de 6 personas. Sin duda algo nuevo para todos.

En las próximas semanas era lo único que se comentaba, ya que todos esperaban el famoso día "x" para asistir al dichoso concierto de debut del nuevo grupo.

Unos días antes del tan esperado concierto dieron a conocer los rostros y el nombre del nuevo grupo.

 _ST RISH_

 _-Itokki Otoya -Ichinose Tokiya_

 _-Shinomiya Natsuki -Kurusu Syo_

 _-Hijirikawa Masato -Jinguji Ren_

El país enteró se sorprendió al saber que el famoso cantante solista HAYATO se retiraba para unirse a aquel grupo, así como el hijo heredero del grupo Hijirikawa y el segundo hijo del grupo Jinguji se habían unido también al proyecto.

Hubo muchas críticas con aquel acto, muchas eran buenas, muchas eran malas.

 _"Que bien la tienen aquellos que no se esfuerzan" era lo único que pensaba._

Todos hablaban de ellos.

 _Todos._

Comenzaba a fastidiarme.

A mi no me importaba. No me importaba aquel nuevo grupo que se ganó mi resentimiento por cumplir sus sueños. Los odiaba.

 _No me importa nada…_

Pero a mi única amiga sí.

Y es así como termine en aquel apestoso concierto, con muchas personas gritando a mis costados esperando con ansias poder conocer a sus "príncipes mágicos".

 _Definitivamente los odiaba._

No tenía ganas ni expectativas de aquel concierto, en cambio mi amiga parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Deseaba con todo mi ser que aquella tortura comenzara de una buena vez para que acabara mas rápido.

Quería irme de aquel lugar.

De un momento a otro las luces del recinto se apagaron de golpe, justo al momento en el que una voz inundaba aquel lugar.

 _"Are you ready?"_

Como si de una señal se tratara, todas comenzaron a gritar aun mas fuerte agitando sus lightsick a mas no poder.

Los reflectores apuntaban de un lado a otro como si buscaran algo.

 _"¡VAMOS A DARLO TODO!"_. Un grito que se escucho fuerte y claro haciendo que muchas solo se agitaran mas de lo que ya estaban.

6 figurabas estaban paradas en lo mas alto de aquel lugar brillando de diferentes colores. De un momento saltaron al escenario mientras los gritos eufóricos resonaban con mayor potencia.

Yo me concentraba en tapar mis oídos, sentía que en cualquier momento mis tímpanos reventarían. Cerré mis ojos lo mas fuerte que pude para no ver nada. No quería ver nada.

 _"Hey laides~"_. Mis esfuerzos eran inútiles. Podía escuchar aún todo.

 _"Come on!"_. Aquellas voces continuaban hablando mientras aterrizaban en el escenario y pirotecnia salió de todos lados.

Solo por unos segundos todo se quedó en silencio. Abrí mis ojos. Todos los reflectores apuntaban al escenario en todas las direcciones posibles. 6 siluetas se alzaban en lo alto dejando mudas a todas aquellas personas que se encontraban en el momento.

 _Incluyéndome._

 _"Mis latidos van a estallar con 1000% de amor, ¡Hey!"_

Lo que por un momento solo era un silencio, pronto reinaron 6 potentes voces al ritmo de un solo compás. Los reflectores se apagaron dejando ver al grupo entero mientras movían sus manos de una manera sincronizada.

Fue cuando los vi por primera vez. Sonriendo mientras ejecutaban su baile, parecía que disfrutaban el momento como ningún otro.

 _"10 Are you ready?_

 _9 Are you ready?_

 _8 Are you ready?_

 _7, 6_

 _5 Are you ready?_

 _4 Are you ready?_

 _3 Are you ready?_

 _2, 1"_

20 segundos fueron necesarios para que yo quedara totalmente rendida a sus pies con la boca abierta mientras veía el espectáculo con gran atención.

 _"¡ALLA VAMOS!_ ". Uno de los chicos grito mientras la música subía con gran potencia.

 _"¡Vamos, let's song!_

 _Pongamos música a nuestros sueños (Let's shout!)_

 _¡El limite esta en el cielo! (Let's go!)_

 _Vamos a contar una historia increíble_

 _¡Un mapa del fututo! (Yes! Yes!)_

 _Vamos a dibujarlo juntos (We are)_

 _Esta revolución (STARISH)_

 _Allá vamos_

 _¡Transformare mi amor en una estrella!_

 _Check it out!"_

30 segundos mas fueron los necesarios para enamorarme a primera vista de aquellos chics que a pesar del baile que parecía difícil y cansado con tantos saltos continuaban cantando como si no estuvieran en movimiento sin quitar aquellas sonrisas que podrían darle luz a un pueblo entero.

 _"Los últimos latidos de mi corazón~_

 _Oh baby~_

 _El impulso del amor es certero_

 _¿Cuál es tu elección princesa?_

 _Me tienes loco por ti_

 _Con este 1000% de amor"_

No podía apartar la mirada de aquel escenario mientras dos chicos se encargaban de cantar la siguiente estrofa de la canción. Sus voces se complementaban entre si mientras se quedaban en el centro de la coreografía mientras los demás bailaban con gran coordinación a su alrededor.

 _"¿Por que estoy llenó de ti?_

 _Mi corazón_

 _Esta agitado_

 _¡Un delirio maravilloso!"_

Cada vez cantaban con mas potencia. Mi corazón comenzaba a latir de una manera que jamás había sentido.

 _"Solo tú y yo_

 _Juntos formaremos la mas brillante constelación_

 _Mejor que un beso_

 _¡Vamos a componer la mejor canción del mundo!"_

Cuando el par de rubios termino su parte, para ese momento yo ya saltaba y gritaba al ritmo de la canción. Ellos con la emoción recorriendo su piel, comenzaron a cantar aun mas fuerte mientras saltaban y bailaban.

 _"¡Vamos, let's dance!_

 _¡Bailemos por nuestros sueños!_

 _¡Bailemos hasta el cielo!_

 _Nunca será suficiente_

 _Es hora de algo especial_

 _¡Esto no se aprende_

 _en los libros de texto!_

 _Transformaré mi amor en una estrella_

 _Check it out!"_

Emoción. Posiblemente aquel sentimiento que sentía era emoción. Jamás había tenido oportunidad de sentir algo, mi vida que era gris ahora brillaba en torno a seis colores, todo se iluminaba poco a poco junto con mis deseos de estar con ellos hasta su final.

 _"Esta noche solo tu y yo con 1000% de amor"_

La canción terminaba mientras ellos daban algunas vueltas finales de su coreografía y se alineaban sostenido sus micrófonos aun. Los reflectores los apuntaban desde atrás dejando ver solo sus siluetas justo cuando la canción terminaba.

 _"¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!"_

Cuando alguno de los miembros grito nuevamente todo estuvo en silencio.

Muchas parecían asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, por mi parte solo lloraba. No me sentí sola por los minutos en los que ellos cantaban. Quería mas de ellos.

Gritos eufóricos volvieron a llenar el auditorio exigiendo mas de los recién nuevos ídolos. Junto con mi mejor amiga me uní a los gritos.

Aquella noche entendí lo que se siente querer a alguien incondicionalmente. Entendí que se siente ser salvada por la música cuando te sientes pérdida. Los sentimientos que transmiten como si supieran la situación en la que te encuentras, eso fue lo que me hizo querer apoyarlos en toda su carrera.

 _Esa noche entendí lo que se siente ser una fan mas._


	2. Extra 1: Mirai Chizu

Extra~ "Sólo una fan más - Mirai Chizu"

Había pasado una semana desde aquél concierto. Los miembros habían cantado un sinfín de canciones grupales, así como individuales que inundaron de felicidad y confianza mi alma.

Pero lo que pareció un hermoso sueño rápidamente desapareció.

Volví a mi rutina habitual. Mis padres mostraron cierto descontento hacía mi nuevo gusto y me prohibieron escuchar algo de ese estilo, ya que mis calificaciones se podrían ver afectadas.

No negué ninguna orden de ellos.

Otra vez todo era gris y agrio.

Todos hablaban de el debut que había superado todo tipo de expectativa. No lo iba a negar.

Quería saber mas de ellos, pero cuando intentaba hacerlo no podía. Intentaba cantar en mi mente pero era imposible. Era como si muchas cadenas se aferraran a todo mi cuerpo. No podía ver. No podía escuchar. No podía pensar.

 _Ya no podía sentir nada._

En algún punto de mi rutina, termine por sofocarme completamente, así que salí corriendo en cualquier dirección al terminar el colegio.

Todo se distorsionaba ante mis ojos y mis oídos. Solo podía correr para intentar despejar mi mente y volver a ser yo misma.

Pero ya no funcionaba.

 _Estaba sola._

Estaba sola otra vez en un camino sin salida y esta vez nadie podría ayudarme. Era una desesperación que solo la muerte podría apaciguar.

Cuando choque con alguien pude prestar un poco de atención a mi alrededor. No sabía donde estaba. No conocía nada. Caí rendida al suelo mientras lloraba. Ya no podía con mas.

 _"Dentro de esta gran estrella_  
 _Por algún motivo nos conocimos_  
 _¿Puedes ver el inmenso cielo?"_

Como si de algún milagro se tratará, un rayo de luz me iluminaba. Aquellas voces que anhelaba escuchar todo el tiempo están ahí, inundando mis oídos, por fin podía hacerlo, era leve pero podía hacerlo. Podía escucharlos.

Aun con lágrimas en los ojos mire hacía arriba. Y los vi.

 _"Es como ir mas allá del tiempo._  
 _Hoy una nueva melodía se abre ante ti."_

En una gran pantalla se mostraban 6 encantadores chicos prestando sus voces una vez mas a la dulce melodía. Las lágrimas pararon.

 _"(We'll be)_  
 _Hasta lo mas profundo de tu corazón_  
 _(Maybe)_  
 _Prender una luz en tu interior_  
 _Make your happines"_

Era como un sueño. Poco a poco los colores volvieron a salir disparados con gran fuerza, un arcoíris se formaban y por un momento pude ver a los chicos, como si estuvieran cantando solo para mi.

 _"Atrapare la mayor constelación en una lámpara_  
 _(Qué~)_  
 _Solo será para ti_  
 _(Siempre~)_  
 _Estaremos juntos_  
 _Quiero creer en nuestro futuro"_

A pesar de que estaban tan cerca los sentía tan lejor. Me gustaria creer que ellos estarían siempre para mi en mis peores momentos. Pero esto no era una novele. Era la vida real. Era yo solo en contra de este cruel mundo.

 _"(Porque no estas sola)_  
 _Te envolveremos en nuestros brazos_  
 _(Para que te sientas protegida)_  
 _Cuando sigas tu camino_  
 _(Deja que tu corazón suene)_  
 _Con esta melodía que lleva tu nombre"_

Un camino nuevo se abrió ante mis ojos, no era oscuro como los demas, estaba iluminado de siete colores. Mi vida comenzaba a trabajar una vez mas. Otra oportunidad para ser feliz.

La melodía continuaba mientras mis lagrimas comenzaban a surgir nuevamente. No estaba sola.

 _"Solo para ti sera el ramo mas hermoso del mundo_  
 _El mapa del mañana_  
 _Esta teñido se siete colores_  
 _LALALALA LALALA"_

No estaba sola. Tenía el amor incondicional de aquellos chicos.

 _"(No estas sola)"_

Podía superar cualquier cosa. Podía superar esta etapa de desesperación.

 _"(No estas sola)"_

Tenía a mi amiga, tenía una mascota, fuera como fuera tenía a mi familia... los tenía a ellos.

 _"Sabes que nunca jamás estarás sola_  
 _Porque posees el mapa del futuro"_

La canción había terminado con un hermoso alto de alguno de los miembros. En la pantalla ahora mostraban a los chicos sonriendo hacia la cámara mientras se despedían. Todos comentaban que amaban a sus fans mas que nada.

La pantalla se apago y si alguien estaba mirándola continuaron con su camino sin mas preámbulos.

Yo seguía en aquel suelo. Mis sentidos estaban mas calmados y todo el peso que sentía en mis hombros había disminuido.

Solté una ligera risa mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mis ojos.

Ellos habían vuelto a salvarme. Definitivamente quería estar con ellos. No como una simple fan si no como una verdadera fan.

Ahora era mi turno de actuar y enfrentar mis problemas, era tiempo de calmar todo dolor y tomar mi propio rumbo.

Después de todo, tenía un largo caminó por delante, podía estar segura, ya que estaba siendo iluminado por seis caballeros.

Yo seré una fan más.


End file.
